


With Meaning Behind It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Children, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Surprises, Talking, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal from losing Joe, & everything between Montana, & Laos. What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	With Meaning Behind It:

*Summary: Steve was recovering from his ordeal from losing Joe, & everything between Montana, & Laos. What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad to be home, He was glad that he was in time for the holidays. He loved Christmas, ever since he moved back to the islands, It puts him in the spirit, & does something good to his soul. His lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, invited him to stay at him, til his house was cleaned up.

Steve thought it was the best place to be after coming home from Laos, & Montana. The Former Seal just knew that he had to be with his ohana, & they needed him made the pain of losing his mentor, Joe White, So much easier. At that moment, He felt like his dreams are coming true.

He & Danny got the tree up, & they made sure that everything was set for the holidays, especially for Grace & Charlie Williams, Danny’s children, cause they brought so much happiness to his life, He wants to do the same for them, & for his lover too.

The Couple decided to give each other an early present on Christmas Eve, & they ended up making out under the tree, Afterwards, They cleaned up, & finished adding last minute details to their holiday celebration. The Kids were excited to learn that their favorite person, & uncle had came home after a month.

Grace & Charlie showed up right on time, & they rushed into hug Steve, “Uncle Steve, We missed you so much !”, They exclaimed with happiness, as they squeezed him tight. “I missed you too”, He said with emotion, & happiness, They went to join Danny, & start their holiday fun. The Blond never thought he would be this lucky in his life.

After a nice family dinner, & only opening one present, & dessert of cookies & milk, The kids went to bed. The Five-O Commander went to make them his world famous hot chocolate, They sat down on the couch, & admire the lights on their christmas tree.

“Thank you for giving me this life. I never thought I would have this, Ever, Also, Thank you for helping me avenge Joe, & coming to Montana, & Laos, When I needed you the most”, He kissed the blond on the top of his head, as he said this.

“Are you kidding me ?, You are our world, lives, & everything to our ohana, Me ?, I would be lost without you”, The Shorter Man said with meaning behind it. Steve hugged, & cuddled the loudmouth detective close him, & they shared a sweet kiss. “Merry Christmas, Danno, I love you”, The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, & Danny said, “I love you too, Babe, Merry Christmas”, They went back to their quality time.

The End.


End file.
